


Good Morning Love

by Skykes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is trans, Domestic, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, in which john really loves on dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skykes/pseuds/Skykes
Summary: Dirk and John wake up in the morning and have sex and John has rly gay thoughts





	Good Morning Love

The sunlight is peeking through the curtains when you open your eyes and if you had to guess it was probably around 9 am. The light makes a nice pattern on the floor, and beautifully enough falls onto Dirk. He looks like he's sleeping, but he also couldn't be sleeping...It was hard to tell. Well. There's really only one way to know for sure. You bend down and give him a kiss on his cheek and immediately his eyes open.   
God you're gay for this man. Everytime he looks at you your heart skips a beat and you feel giddy inside! It immediately brings a smile to your face. "Good morning."  
"Mhm." He replies, shifting a little but not getting up. "Did you have a good sleep?" You stroke his hair. Just 'cause. Cause he's your boyfriend and that's a thing you can do...Wow....

"Yeah." He replies and lifts himself up a little with one arm and cups your cheek with his free hand. Instinctively, you lean in. He seems to only ever do this when he wants a kiss, right? You're picking up on these ques sorta.  
His voice sounds a little rough first thing in the morning but honestly you like that...A lot. He sounds hot. Is it safe to be having these kinds of thoughts this early in the morning?

As you predicted, he kisses you. It only lasts a couple seconds but since you've started dating every time he kisses you it feels heavenly and like the first time he did all over again. Kind of like...That one paramore song. What was it called? It was really the only paramore song you liked to be honest.  
"What are you thinking about?" His voice brings you out of la la land. "Oh...Just how handsome you look right now." *Ha ha score.* You think you see his cheeks go a little pink.

Immediately he brings you into another kiss. This one lasts longer and now he's sitting up and his arms are wrapped around your neck. So of course your hands find their way to his waist. The first time you kissed like this you were so awkward, not knowing what to do with your hands and all that. Well you shouldn't feel bad really. He didn't really know either. You were kinda just like two teens experimenting...Except you were 19. Late bloomers much? Well, not that late but still.

Experimentally, you trail your hands up his waist. You kinda just wanna test the waters. See what he wants to do here. When he kisses you- no that's not right. This isn't even kissing anymore it's straight up making out. This is a morning makeout. His hands are soon trailing down your chest and he's moving closer. You pull away from the kiss so that he can breathe. He doesn't have infinite air like you do.

He's panting slightly too. And looking directly at you with- what's that one term? Oh yeah. Bedroom eyes. Those are definitely bedroom eyes. This was gonna be a whole lot more than just a morning makeout, huh? He's on your lap then and you can barely contain yourself. Your face feels hot. He's so close to you. He's so pretty up close. You have that same thought a lot. He's- He's beautiful regardless of course but- damn. 

"John is it okay if I..." He doesn't even have to finish his question. You're already nodding. "Yeah it's fine. It's really fine."  
His arms are around your neck again. He's kissing you again as he slowly starts to move his hips, grinding against you. He closes his eyes, mouth hanging open as he begins to pant a little. You start to grind back, frotting against him in return. The stimulation to your dick is nice and he sure does look like he's enjoying himself as well. You move lazily against each other. The silence of the room soon broken by the sound of your heavy breathing and pants. Your hips twitch and you buck a little suddenly and he gasps. You wrap your arms around him and mumble an apology.

"S'cool." He breathes in reply, then gives you a small smile. You're pretty sure you die on the spot. He's really cute. You're so lucky to have him. How did you even get with such an amazing and handsome man? It's almost funny to you. You gotta...Do something for him. "Dirk stop for a minute." You say. He looks confused for a second before stopping. You swallow around a nervous lump in your throat before asking, "Wanna lay back down for me?"  
He gets the message, and he lays down. He looks at you expectantly, eager to see what you planned on doing. You crawl over top of him, and lean down to kiss him again before you sit up between his legs and start to pull his boxers off. "...Is this cool?"

"Yeah..." His voice sounds weary now but in a good way. It's cute. You kinda love how you're able to make him like this.

He's wet already from the grinding. You bite your lip and gently insert your index finger just to feel how tight he is. He's pretty tight. You look at his face to see his reaction. He looks back at you. He still looks tired. You wonder how long he's been up for.  
You won't work him too hard.  
You pull out your finger and ask him to spread his legs more. Which he does. You then lay on your stomach between his legs and even that is enough to make him shudder. He knows what's coming next and you can just feel his eyes on you. 

You lick up inbetween his lips and almost get kneed in the face. He lets his you look up and see him just resting his head on the pillow, staring up at the cieling. He lifts a hand lazily to play with your hair. "Sorry." He grunts. You rub the inside of his thigh. "Don't worry about it."   
He shifts a little to get more comfortable and you automatically end up with his genitals in your face. That's fine by you. You place your hands on his thighs to keep his legs open as you go deeper, licking into his hole. You feel his leg twitch. He would probably end up kicking you if you didn't hold him like this. His hand is gripping your hair now and no doubt he's got the other one in his mouth.

You can't hear him making much noise so it's either that or you're not doing a good enough job and you're really hoping it's the former rather than the latter. You move onto rolling his clit with your tongue. That sparks more of a reaction in him thankfully. "Mmph!" His cry is muffled by the fact that he is gnawing on his hand, and his back arches. You feel very smug suddenly. You give his thigh a little rub and then pull away. 

"John." He says in protest and it almost sounds like a warning.

"Shh." You reply almost excitedly. "Relax! Don't you trust me?" You sit up to look at him and he looks at you through narrowed eyes, grumpily. It doesn't last for long because soon you're inserting two fingers into him, curling them. You give him a big cheesy smile and he melts, his face scrunching up a little as he lets out a small whine. You're making him come apart at the seams. *You're* doing that. Your dick is really hard. 

"I-I'm gonna fucking cum soon." Dirk says, though it comes out partly normal and partly as a breathy moan. You did that to him!! "That's fine!" You say cheerfully. "Do what you gotta do." You thrust your fingers in him and use your thumb to rub his clit. It send him over the edge and soon he's spasming in your grasp. "Fuck.." He says weakly, energy drained post-orgasm. "Was that nice?" You ask gently and lay down to cuddle him.

"You....." He says tiredly, glancing down to the obvious bulge in your pants. "Yeah don't worry about me." You give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just gonna grind if that's okay with you."

"Of course." He replies. And you do so. Humping against him...Kinda like a dog in heat...'Till you cum. Then you just sorta take off your boxers and throw them into the laundry bin. You stand there for a moment, giving your head a scratch, before you look at your boyfriend. "So, what should we have for breakfast?"


End file.
